1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary vane machine and is more particularly concerned with a machine which can be operated either as a rotary vane type pump or a rotary vane type motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous rotary vane type pumps and rotary vane type motors have been devised. Such prior art devices usually included a cylindrical housing with an eccentrically mounted rotor therein, the rotor containing slots within which the vanes of the pump ride, the vanes being slung outwardly by centrifugal force so as to wipe along the inner periphery of the housing. With continued use, the ends of the rotor and the ends of the vanes become worn and permit the flow of water therearound, thereby causing a loss of volume and pressure for the pump or motor.
A search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,131--Livermore PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,279--Hubacker; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,763--Livermore; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,621--Eickmann; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,945--Kahre; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,408--Garrison.
Of those patents disclosed by the search, the patent to Hubacker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,279 is considered to have some pertinence since it disclosed annular side plates at the ends of the rotor. The patent to Eickmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,621 also has significance in that it discloses floating blades or vanes. This patent also discloses an outer disc on the rotor.